Talk:Season 6 Prequel
Since the season 5 DVD had been released in the U.S., the season 6 prequel is on it. Does that give the go ahead to create this article?--CWY2190 21:09, 5 December 2006 (UTC) : Of course. And articles can be created ahead of time, just not with spoilers. --Proudhug 21:13, 5 December 2006 (UTC) The text describing the prequel is taken word-for-word from http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Season_6_Prequel. I didn't think this was allowed. --Wydok 05:04, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Did you mean it was taken from Wikipedia? If so, I will rewrite it tomorrow. Can you provide a link to Wikipedia showing this?--CWY2190 05:08, 7 December 2006 (UTC) : Oh, duh, sorry. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/24_%28season_6%29 --Wydok 05:42, 7 December 2006 (UTC) How the hell has the fact this is basically an advert for the Toyota and has no bearing on the actual plot not been mentioned? This is not a prequel This is a prologue, not a prequel, but I'm not sure how to make changes because there are incorrect references to this being a prequel everywhere. 05:24, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : It is called the Day 6 Prequel. Of course its a prequel. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :: You're right it's not actually a prequel, it's a prologue. This has bugged me since they first started making them, but since that's the official title that Fox uses, that's what we call it. --proudhug 12:13, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Information Can anyone add the information on the interrogator (credited as Wu San on the imdb page) and that mentioned Chinese agent called Li or Lee? Just watched it on Youtube. --William.Y.Fremont 15:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) : I'm doing that within the hour. You may be interested in this, since I had the interrogator's image uploaded awhile ago. The question remains whether we should use the name "Wu San" as an article title or not. 04:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Since Phillips (Day 8), Nikolai and a bunch of others have their own articles, I think we should use the name Wu San. My question is, why do we accept the name "O'Niel" since Jim Staples was a co-star? --William.Y.Fremont 05:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds good. However the O'Niel example is very different: that was a co-star case. Co-star cases are literally spelled out for us in the end credits, and for him it was "Mr. O'Niel/Cabal #3". Guest starred character names are not spelled out on screen, they seem to be found only on IMDB. Regardless, I want to include this name too. We might as well talk about that over on the Wiki_24_talk:Canon new thread if you want to make some support for our idea there. 05:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Credits I was just wondering if the season 6 prequel had any credits? Are they given on the dvd menu? None of the versions of it I can see online have on-screen credits, but perhaps there are some on the dvd version?--Acer4666 12:35, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : No credits on the R1 DVD. --proudhug 14:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, cheers! Do you think it would be appropriate to rename "episode credits" as "dramatis personae"? I wonder where the name Wu San came from, for it to be put on imdb--Acer4666 15:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, originally all of the episodes used "dramatis personae" until they were changed to "episode credits" while I was away from the site for a few months last year. This page was just the victim of a blind bot edit. : I'm guessing We San came from the script, but since we can't confirm this, I'm very uncomfortable with including it on the page. Maybe just as a BGIN. --proudhug 15:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I just messaged Garret Sato (the actor) on facebook, explaining the whole situation, and he said that Wu San was given in the script--Acer4666 16:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : Whoa, sweet! Did you ask if he'll donate his script to Wiki 24, haha? --proudhug 16:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha I don't wanna be that cheeky. Do you think this is fit for inclusion? I guess it's not super duper confirmed, he could've just said that to shut me up or mis-remembered. Our correspondence is as follows if anyone wants to interpret it: ::Me: Hi there, :::I'm really sorry to bother you but I had a question about your role on the TV show "24" - imdb says your character's name was "Wu San", but I can't find any confirmation of this character name from the episode or anywhere else. Do you recall if your character was given a name in the script? :::Many thanks ::Him: I was in the Season 6 Prequel which only came on out season 5 dvd box set... ::Me: Ah, thanks for the response! Yes, I have the box set and seen the prequel, but there are no credits :::and your character is not addressed by name - I just wondered if you remembered if your character :::was given a name in the script. No worries if not! ::Him: is was "Wu San".. ::Take from that what you will!--Acer4666 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Very nice of him to reply, thanks for taking the time to ask him Acer. Let me attempt to outline the level of confidence I have in his reply as a "verification": at the moment, at Wiki 24:Character names we have "Awaiting sources" and "Confirmed names". To me, his reply certainly bumps the name "Wu San" out of the Awaiting sources area, but perhaps not exactly into the Confirmed names. Maybe somewhere just within the threshold of Confirmed names, something like "awaiting secondary confirmation". Now, since even the "Awaiting sources" names still have articles under those names, I say we still leave that character at his current article name. We just make note to ourselves to get a secondary confirmation whenever it's possible. Sounds agreeable? 22:01, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Trivia question needs answer At a season between 5-7, dont be waiting on the world to change or you may be too late... Can anyone give any hints as to what the answer to this trivia Q may be? :I don't see what the question is... where is the question from? Is it definitely 24-related?--Acer4666 (talk) 19:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC)